The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many firearm owners routinely modify their weapons to suit a particular interest or desired look. To this end, it is a common practice for some to adapt or modify firearms to suit a particular need or desired look. Accordingly, there are a seemingly infinite number of after-market apparatuses and/or devices available to users in furtherance of this goal.
One of the most popular rifles for user customization is the commercially available RUGER® 10/22 semi-automatic 22 caliber rifle. This rifle is available in several variants, including the Takedown® version which comes with an easily removable barrel that is accessed from the underside of the weapon. This rifle does not include an adjustable stock, which can be advantageous during storage and transport, as well as for use in a close quarter environment.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an under-fold firearm stock assembly which can function in an aftermarket capacity to provide this feature to a RUGER® 10/22 Takedown® rifle.